A Blessing In Disguise
by Demon Child Leelian
Summary: Torchwood Cardiff teams ends up calling the Doctor for help. What happens next is a shocker for him as his world is turned upside down. He finds out he's not alone. And what's more, how far is he willing to go to keep her near him? R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everyone, I know I haven't really been on in a year, but I should be coming on a little more frequently now. I think I have it down right; write fanfiction for a series that doesn't follow a complete story line and make up my own conflicts. ****I'm trying not to turn this into a songfic, but I'll suggest some songs that might go along with certain parts some of the time. And don't think I have all the time in the world, it will take me some time to get more chapters out, I'm pretty busy you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Ianto Jones, and Gwen Copper. But I own Halyn ****Ilandere Evans.**

**P.S. Enjoy!**

An alarm sounded. "This is a huge one Jack. It's nearly off the charts!"

"We got to go!" This was from Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Cardiff. It was in response to another rift spike. Almost everyone rushed out to the car and left.

----------------

"Dang it! The art store didn't have any more waterproof paper left. Now I have to try another store! Let's see if this one has any." Grumbled a young girl. She had been out to various art supply stores for a while to get some more watercolor paper; but with no such luck.

Just as she was about to head in, a colorful, bright crack in the sky appeared to _strike_ the ground. "What the…" was all she could say as the blinding light completely surrounded her. Then nothing.

----------------

"Ah, right in the city, just great. This means more clean up now." Jack Harkness complained. "Now where did it land?"

"Right over there." This came from one of the newest additions to the team, Doctor Martha Jones. The others were Ianto Jones (of no relation to Martha Jones), Mickey Smith, and Gwen Cooper. They were in the middle of responding to an unusually large spike in rift activity. "It's some sort of container."

They were prepared for fighting for their lives and the lives of others against whatever came out it.

Jack went over to the container and found the hatch to open it. He jumped back in surprise; it was full of funky smelling trash. "Oh it's a trash pod. Some space ship must have sent it off and it came through the rift." No big deal, they've received plenty of trash pods before. But what they hadn't prepared for was the young girl lying on the ground right next to it.

"Great. There always has to be at least one person at the spot." Jack complained. He wasn't having a very good week, more weevils, another Hoix, and crazed aliens running about. He sighed, "Martha, examine the girl. Gwen and Mickey, help me load this trash up." And with that, the others obeyed, the trash pod loaded in the back of their vehicle.

After her examination, Martha reported, "She's alive, but has a ragged heartbeat. We need to take her back to the Hub; I can't do anything for her here."

Jack silently cursed the rift for the millionth time this century. "If we need to, we can administer to amnesia pill to her there." And with that, they loaded her as well into the now crowded car.

**A little while later…**

Ianto greeted them at the door with cups of hot coffee and, "The spike is over. That was quick, false alarm?"

"We have a problem." Gwen kindly replied.

"What sort of problem?" Ianto questioned.

"This is our problem." Replied Jack as he carried in the girl they had found to the examination section of the Hub. Martha rushed over as he laid her down and Gwen proceeded to go through the bag they found with her.

"Oh, a school identification card. That was easy. Ianto, search up Halyn Ilandere Evans." Gwen said as she gave the school card to Ianto. Martha began to examine her and took some blood samples.

"Halyn Ilandere Thornton, American, age 15, birth date November 2, born in England, and adopted." Ianto reported. Soon after he said that, Martha yelled out, "Jack! Get down here, we've got a problem."

"What? What happened?" Jack replied as he quickly came down.

"Look at the test results, and then you tell me." Martha replied as the others looked onward in surprise. He did, and he had an astonished look. He had the trash pod double and then triple checked, but they found nothing that could have caused them to be that way. Her heart rate was all over the place, and her blood looked like nothing he had ever seen before. And to top it all off, the girl seemed to be even be _growing_ something inside of her. He was going to go with that something is messing with the DNA.

"We need the Doctor. I have never seen anything like this before and I don't want to do something that could harm her." Jack agreed with Martha. He has seen more of space than she has and has never seen anything like this before. Well, actually, he's seen plenty of things like it, but they would have happened already and she would mostly be dead. He could deal to have a child's life, or death, looming over his head when he has work, and possibly later, some fun at the bar.

----------------

The Doctor sighed as he walked around the control panel in the center of the room. Another sigh, he was getting bored, down right bored. Even his brain the size of a planet had run out of things for him to do. And after what happened with his latest companion Donna Noble, he hadn't really liked the idea of looking around for a new one. He liked the company and all, no matter what quirks they had, but he really didn't feel like going through the, "Yes, it's bigger on the inside; yes aliens are real; yes the TARDIS can travel through time and space; yes there's an awful lot of running" kind of thing, again. And the TARDIS had had just about enough of it.

The TARDIS drained all the energy out of her, forcing the Doctor to land in Cardiff to refuel at the rift. Just then, as she was finishing up, a ringing came from the cell phone that Martha had left behind. It was startling, as it had only ever rung before. So he rushed over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Doctor, we need you down here at Torchwood in Cardiff." Martha replied.

"I'll be there." He replied. He never bothered to ask why she called or what it was about. Last time, the human race was almost turned into soldiers for another alien race, the Sontarans.

.

----------------

"He's on his way." Martha informed Jack and the rest of the team who was currently all standing around Martha, eager to meet the Doctor.

"Well, look's like two will finally get the chance to meet the Doctor." Jack said, turning to Gwen and Ianto. "You might as well prepare, he goes into these frenzies of running around talking to himself." Martha couldn't help but smile at all those times, and there were plenty, of him running around something, talking to himself, and running his hand through his hair. It's a wonder he still even has any.

"So all we can do for now is sit and wait, but it shouldn't be long with the TARDIS, now should it." Jack said grinning at Martha. Gwen and Ianto looked at them as if they were sharing an inside joke they had yet to be let in own while Mickey went back to the computer. Of course, there are always exceptions to the rule.

----------------

When Jack went back to check in on her, he noticed the young girl began to finally wake up. She was startled, blinking rapidly to get used to the lighting.

"Oh crap, what did I do this time." Was all she said

**A.N.**** I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I started writing at school and I ended up turning one huge chapter into two or three chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Review. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey everyone! Here's the second edition to my fanfiction.**** I wouldn't get too used to me putting out chapters as frequently. You are all lucky that I have some spare time after quizzes and tests and all my other work in school or the first chapter wouldn't even be finished yet. And I had hoped to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but because of a recent ice storm and the lose of my power for over two days and the fact I was at my memere's house didn't help much (did get a few pages done though, just was busy). So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, Martha, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, or Mickey. I only own Halyn Ilandere and Charles Bryan Evans.**

**P****.S. I hope in this chapter, it becomes obvious of what's going on. Not to disappoint anyone. I must right a better description later on.**

­

When he arrived, he was greeted by a worried Martha. "Sorry to have called you, but there was nothing we could do when we don't know anything about." At this, Jack came in and said, "Nice to see you again Doctor." Though it lacked his usual flirt with danger self.

While Martha took him to the examination center, she explained what had happened and his reason for being there. "We just went to an 'unusually' high spike in rift activity. And when we got there, we found this girl next to some trash pod that had come through."

"What was in the trash pod, well, obviously trash, but what else?" the Doctor questioned.

"That's just it; we searched it and found nothing. It may not even be a decade from now that the rift took it from. Jack doesn't think that the container has anything to do with it at all, except maybe knocking her out."

"Alright, so what seems to be happening?" the Doctor asked Martha.

"We don't know. That's where you come in. Why don't you look at these and then tell me." She replied, giving him all the results. "These were all redone many times incase any of the equipment was wrong. And they're not."

The Doctor began to look over the results from the tests and it wasn't long before she saw he do somewhat of a double take over them. This was highly unusual. "As you can see, her heart rate is all over the place, her DNA is changing, and something is growing inside of her." And after a few minutes, Jack came in and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Is it alien?"

"It most certainly is."

"What can you do for it?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Then the Doctor sent off in frenzy of running around and then asked, "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, Gwen is with her right now." Martha said as she led the way to the conference room.

The young girl wasn't too happy sitting there. She had answered just about a hundred questions, none of which really helped out at all. _What was she doing out there all by herself? Buying art materials at an art store. Why was she near the container? What container? She didn't remember being near a container. Last thing that she did remember? A blinding light striking the ground. After that? She woke up here, on a white table with someone drilling her for questions. _It went on and on until they realized that she really had no clue to what was going on. All she knew was that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Doctor this is Gwen, the second in command. Gwen, meet the Doctor." Martha said as she introduced Gwen to the Doctor.

"It's nice to have finally met you. We have heard so much about you from Jack, and now Martha." Gwen politely replied back and Jack motioned for her to leave. As they both walked out, Jack assured her that they could trust the Doctor; after all, he restarted Torchwood Cardiff in his honor.

He went over to greet the girl, extended his hand, and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." But he got no reply back and his hand was left there. Instead, she ask, "Why am I here and what's going on?"

Martha spoke up and said, "You're here because something is wrong inside of you and we're trying to fix it. The Doctor is here to help you." But Halyn still looked unconvinced.

"Why won't you let me leave?"

"Because we don't understand what is happening to you and until then, you have to stay here."

"And you said you're outside the government." Halyn mumbled. Martha just ignored that comment and sat down in one of the chairs. It became clear to the Doctor that he was in charge of what was going on now concerning this girl.

"What's your name?" he simply asked.

"Why don't you check the records." She snapped.

He had a slightly annoyed expression as he pulled out some papers that Ianto had gotten early and said, "Alright, how old are you Halyn?"

"Why are you even bothering to ask? You already have the answers to your questions in that stupid file." She replied.

"Maybe I don't want to read the files. I want to talk to you to see what I can do." After pausing, he went on to say, "It's not me that it's happening to, and you need to give me some insight. Now, it says that you took various outside of school art courses and won various contests. Do you like art?" No answer, just a glare. "You told Gwen that you were shopping for art materials before you were rendered unconscious. Could you tell what they were for?"

A sigh and, "I was planning on painting a picture for my dad, but I ran out of paper and went to buy some more, but I couldn't find any."

"Do you like to paint?"

A shrug, it was a start. "How about drawing, do you like to draw?" A nod, good. "Do you want to be a professional artist when you get older?" Another, bigger nod. "Can you tell me exactly what you were doing at the time of the rift opening?" A confused look. "How about what is the last thing you remember happening before you woke up here."

"Fine, I came out of a store that didn't have anything and I saw a bright, rainbow colored light in the sky. It appeared to strike the ground near me with a blinding light and the next thing I know is I'm waking up on a white examination table."

"Tell me about the light you saw." He said interested. Martha watched curiously, he might be getting somewhere.

"Well, it was bright and blinding, and it surrounded me for a moment, then I woke up here."

"You say it surrounded you?" she nodded. "It might not be the trash pod after all. Instead, I think it was the rift exposure that did it." Martha straightened up at this. He was definitely on to something here. "Why don't you come with us back to the examination room. I know what to look for now."

As they got back, the Doctor said, "Martha, can you get a needle? We're going to draw more blood."

"What are you going to do with that needle?" Halyn said, backing away.

"We just need some more blood. We'll see what has changed since last time and search for anything not found on earth, or more specifically, not this galaxy. And that should tell us what it is and predict what will happen next." He replied calmly. Halyn reluctantly let Martha draw some blood from her arm. Martha gave it for the Doctor to examine. He began by swishing the blood in the vial, looking at it closely and then began to sniff it. As long as he didn't taste it. But Martha noticed the Doctor about to put his finger in it.

"Doctor, don't you even dare," she warned him. She could never understand why he always had to sniff and even lick the most disgusting things. But he set the vial down instead.

"Okay, her DNA doesn't seem to have changed since earlier. That's good, very good." He said, turning to Martha, but as he started rambling. Martha turned to see if Halyn was paying any attention, but instead, she seemed to be in severe pain. "Halyn, are you feeling alright?"

"No I'm not." She replied.

"Uh, Doctor, a little help here." Martha said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Where does it hurt?"

"My chest area" Halyn replied.

"How does it feel?"

"Like a fire there."

The Doctor responded, "Okay, time to see what's growing inside of you. Sit down over here." Martha helped her over. "Just lie down and try to calm down. That's it, perfect!" He brought down a screen. "You have an x-ray from 2240, fantastic." A couple of bright flashes and then he brought up some pictures on a computer screen. He pointed and said, "You're heart is here and over here next to it appears to be what looks like another organ. And it appears to be pulsing." He searched his pockets and pulled out a stethoscope.

"Just the fact that you carry one around with you is just so wrong." Halyn replied.

"I'm going to hear what's going on inside of you." He replied. She ended up sitting still for him to listen, and for his eyes to widen. "That's a beat, definitely a heart beat."

Martha whispered over to the Doctor, "You don't think she's…"

But the Doctor cut her off, whispering, "Not a chance. Like I said, they were all destroyed. And I would have sensed her by now. Besides, there are many other races with two hearts." Which wasn't far from the truth, but what he didn't say was that most of them weren't humanoid at all. And the Doctor relied louder, "This wasn't just from exposure to the rift. Something has been awakened. She's not human at all."

"You aren't going to dissect me or anything, are you? Cause my dad will kill you." Halyn said worriedly.

"Speaking of her dad, could we get him here? I have a feeling that he knows more about this than we do." The Doctor said. While Ianto was busy on the phone getting a hold of Halyn's father, Martha pulled the Doctor over to the side and asked, "Are you sure—"

But she was cut off by the Doctor, "No, they were all destroyed. They are no more."

But Martha persisted, "What about Jenny, or the Master? They happened." And he just walked away.

Jack waltzed in and said, "So, report, what have we got?"

Martha replied, "She's an alien with a second heart trying to grow."

"You don't think—" but Martha interrupted him and said, "No, he doesn't think so." Jack nodded apologetically; he was there when the Master died and Martha was there when Jenny was created and destroyed. Right after, Ianto came in, announcing that Halyn's father was on his way.

----------------

Jack, Martha, Halyn and the Doctor were already there as Ianto came into the conference room leading a big man in, who went right over to Halyn and gave her a hug. Then Martha went over and explained, "Sorry to have dragged you out here, but we have a bit of a problem with your daughter."

The man looked right at his daughter and said laughing, "We ain't even been in England yet for more that a week and you've already gotten us in trouble. What'cha do?"

Gwen spoke up and said, "Actually, your daughter didn't do anything. We found her near some shops and she is undergoing a 'change' right now in her body systems."

Jack came in and introduced himself, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," extending his hand.

The father shook it and replied, "Charles Evans. Captain of what?"

"Captain of here. Do you even know where you are?" Jack asked.

"Some where in Cardiff I suppose." He replied.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Jack replied.

"What, you don't remember?"

Now Jack was confused. "Remember what?"

"In 1998, a festival in Colares, Brazil, you don't remember chasing after a toddler and a Chupa-Chupa?"

It took Jack a second, but then he smiled and said, "Ah, I remember, we were chasing your soon to be daughter and she was being chased by a lone punk driving a ship. Think he learned his lesson. You were finishing up a case on exactly that."

"You've got to be kidding me." Halyn said after.

Jack turned to her and said, "I also remember you quite well. You ran around in your underwear and threw up on my shoes. I helped your dad find you. What a sight, toddler running around with the father and a bright UFO following behind."

Halyn remained silent, but her dad spoke up and said, "She never did like that dress very much." At this, the Doctor spoke, "Your daughter is ill. She is growing a second heart inside of her and her DNA is changing. I need to know if something like this has happened before."

Charles frowned and said, "Unfortunately, yes, that has happened before." Halyn sat up straighter. "During the adoption process about ten years ago, she had gotten very sick, but after an operation, she was cured and has been fine ever since."

The Doctor immediately asked, "What operation?"

Charles replied, "The one that saved her life. You see, the second heart was acting up. It would beat, and then it wouldn't. It was messing around with the other one to the point that she could have died. So it was carefully removed and destroyed."

"Are you sure it was destroyed?"

"Positive, had a bonfire and threw it in. It was the first thing to turn to ashes. And don't worry about the surgeon, he didn't remember and died a few years ago of cancer, poor guy. "

"And she was fine ever since?"

"That's correct. Well, until now I suppose."

"Alright, if it's okay with Jack, she'll need to stay here so I can keep an eye on her." Jack agreed so they started to set up the area for a long stay.

**A.N.**** A Chupa-Chupa is what the Brazilians called the UFOs that attacked them in the 1970s until today (for real, though it's never been proven to be UFOs, but for my use, it is). I figured I would include the Colares events. Phew! I thought an alien baby or something was growing inside of her. XD Reviews please! But no flames, they just don't help anybody at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** Here it is, my third installment of my fanfiction. I realize that so far so good for keeping a good updating pace. Maybe I just doubt myself, but I know that I will get busier, a lot busier and I really want to get a Christmas chapter in around Christmas (hopefully before). Like I said, I write a lot of this at school and type it when I have time. I need to build up my characters, don't I? I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Martha, the Doctor, Ianto, Gwen, and Mickey. I wish I did, but I only own Halyn and Charles.**

While Halyn and her father weren't at all happy with her having to stay there, Charles complied and got her some clothes in the meantime with Gwen. Meanwhile, the Doctor had Martha put Halyn through all sorts of tests, mathematical, scientific, physical, etc. until Martha refused to put the girl through anymore tests. And while Martha was doing that, the Doctor ran about madly as he continuously tried to figure out what she was. He already knew what was going on, Halyn was growing another heart because of a lot of changes in her DNA, he just didn't know what species she was, and that was important. Later, he was planning on seeing if he could talk to the father alone, he had a feeling that he knew more that he was letting on.

Halyn was drawing with the pens and paper that Ianto had gotten her. It was actually pretty boring right now, considering the circumstances and where she was. But she was also confined to the conference room, again, and Gwen and her father still weren't back yet. To be honest, she really didn't believe what was going on, to think that she was an alien, HA! It was nuts! Plenty of humans have grown "extra" organs. She just happened to be one of them. She continued doodling. It's a circle, she though anyway. Added some lines here, some shapes there and done. She pushed it over and left it, and began to draw her sneaker. Why? Because it was something to do and she needed some practice.

Shortly after, Martha came in and asked her why her shoe was on the table and Halyn replied that she was sketching it. Martha looked over on the table and found the circle doodle. She asked, "Halyn, did you draw this?" showing the picture.

"Yeah, you can keep it if you want." Halyn replied, not bothering to lift her head. Martha examined the drawing more closely. It had tiny little details that made it look as if it was almost Celtic. She asked Halyn whether she had seen it before or just made it up. Halyn replied that she thought she had seen it before. So Martha decided to show it to the Doctor.

He was a little surprised, and took a good hard look and asked, "Where did you get this?" And Martha told him that Halyn drew it. He immediately went to the conference room where he found her sketching the sneaker and asked, "Did you draw this?"

Halyn looked up and said, "Yes, I did. Why?"

He avoided the question and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

She pushed her reddish hair out of her face and replied, "No, not really. Why should I?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Why, because it's the Eye of Harmony." Halyn merely blinked. She had a feeling that he was losing it. She decided to get back to her sketching, if she ignored him, maybe he would go away. And he did, going to get Jack and Martha.

"Jack, do you know what this is?" Jack said that he didn't. "It's the Eye of Harmony. Young Time Lords are brought there when they're eight to look into the Time Vortex. The fact that she drew it is no coincident. Martha was right. How could this have happened?" And with that, the Doctor was off on a ramble about how it couldn't have, shouldn't have happened.

"So does this mean-" Jack started to ask, but the Doctor cut him off saying, "In every way, it shouldn't, but it does."

"Oh." Jack went over to Martha and told her. She was ecstatic at the news, though she was also worried at how the Doctor was going to take it. Jack turned to see through the conference room's windows and said to himself, "So that's what a Time Lady looks like, if that's what you call them."

It wasn't long after that when Charles and Gwen came back. He started for the room, but Jack pulled him over to the side. He informed him about what was going on and to prepare him for the Doctor, who just so happened to want to speak with him privately. After a bit, they ended up in jack's office. The Doctor started in, "Do you know what your daughter is?"

And Charles replied, "My adopted daughter of course."

The Doctor tried again, "Have you ever met her mother?"

"Yes, I knew her for five years." It was more than the Doctor was hoping for.

"How did you know her? Why do you happen to have her daughter now?"

"I met her while I was working in Hetton. We became friends for awhile and she had Halyn. But she couldn't really take care of her. I decided to take care of her. That's it."

Jack looked at the Doctor as he replied angrily, "What are you not telling us? Neither of them is human and you know it."

Charles took a deep breath and said, "Her mother was found and brought in to the Institute. They did various experiments, one including Halyn's existence. They tried artificially inseminating her with human sperm. The "product" of that was going to be used to better themselves. But as you can see, Halyn just so happens to be here and not there."

Jack asked, "Who were they? Who did this?" He wanted to teach them a lesson of trying to breed aliens for their own good.

"I believe it was called Torchwood Institute Four, located in Hetton, in 1992. But they didn't know exactly what they were doing and didn't know that they had succeeded. And her mother, well, let's just say she wasn't very pleased about it. In her escape, we met, and the Institute was completely destroyed. I don't know what happened to the people, but I'm willing to bet that they faired no better than the Institute."

Jack quietly said to himself, "So that ends the mystery of the fourth Torchwood Institute."

The Doctor asked calmly, "What happened to her after?"

"Well, after giving birth to Halyn a year later on November 2, in 1993, she pretty much couldn't deal with taking care of a baby, so I did. I lost contact with her about eleven years ago. Later, I adopted Halyn, and with the exception of her operation, she's been fine ever since."

Jack thought the Doctor was done, but he went on to say, "What happened during the pregnancy? Halyn is a pureblooded Time Lord and you said it was human sperm?"

"During her escape, right during conception, she was shot and changed form." Charles answered.

The Doctor slowly nodded. It actually made sense. "The regeneration process created entirely new Time Lord sperm cells and impregnated her. No sign whatsoever out of the ordinary?" Charles shook his head. The Doctor figured not. "Does Halyn know?"

A sad look came upon the father as he said, "No, she doesn't yet. I brought her to England to better explain it to her later, but know I guess I have no choice to but to do it now." And he slowly made his way up to the conference room to explain it.

Jack pulled the Doctor off to the side after Charles left and asked, "Do you think she was on Gallifrey during the time War?"

And he replied, "She must have been a rogue, or else I would have heard of this; the council would have never let anything like this happen. But it doesn't matter; she's gone like the rest of them." When they got up to the conference room, it wasn't a pretty sight. Halyn had gone along a while for the ride, for only a few minute, than it became extremely ridiculous to her. She starting asking questions, pointing out flaws, just anything to get him to stop talking and take it back. It was the wrong place, the wrong time. But he wouldn't stop what she needed to hear. So she fought it, fought her father, and most of all, fought the Doctor.

"Halyn, I know this is the wrong place and the wrong time to have told you, especially with what's going on right now, but you needed to know." He said to her. All she could think of was that _No, she didn't_. She just stopped talking and turned around in her seat, back facing him. A sigh and, "You'll have to accept it sooner or later."

The Doctor and Jack stayed down and informed Martha, who then informed the rest of the team about what they had learned. They were all quite shocked, even if they didn't show it, and were very excited to have found the only other alien of an extinct race. Well, they didn't get all the details, they weren't needed, yet. And as for Halyn and her father, their priority was helping Halyn get through the transition in a safe manner.

Jack had assembled himself, the Doctor, Charles, Halyn, and the rest of the team up in the conference room. Charles had brought out a bunch of papers and gave them to the Doctor, saying, "This is all the information on her operation and leading to it."

The Doctor took them and examined them. After a quick minute, he said, "These look like the beginning of the hibernation of her Time Lord self, and essentially turning her into the shadow of a human. That could have been done a variety of ways, from rift exposure to it just being as simple as having been around humans even before she was out of her mother's stomach, causing her body to adapt. And it looks like that adaption caused her second heart to attack up to the point of removal, along with other things, like the partial hibernation of the brain and senses, which explains why I couldn't, and still can't, sense her. And now with the re-growth of the second heart, soon everything will awaken and the transition will be complete."

Charles was about to speak when Halyn timidly asked, "Is there anyway to stop it and maybe reverse it?" It became silent in the room. Jack looked at the Doctor, who looked rather depressed from the question. Martha looked shocked as well, once having a crush on him and would have given everything for that.

The Doctor seemed to think forever before he spoken after what seemed like forever, "I don't think so, no. It's extraordinary that it had happened in the first place. And it would have awakened eventually anyways. I'm sorry, but it can't be reversed or stopped." Halyn remained silent. It became clear how difficult it was going to be.

Nobody spoke for a long time and the meeting was adjourned. The Doctor was looking very sorrowful about what he said. And as for Halyn, she wasn't looking much better.

**A****.N. I know I said I wanted to have a Christmas chapter (hopefully chapter five) out by Christmas, but with the recent snow storms (stupid global warming) and everything else, I haven't had the time to work on it. Ugh, eighteen inches of sticking snow is a pain in the butt to shovel, especially at ten o'clock at night while it's still snowing. And Christmas, it's almost here! And it's coming too fast!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I know my ****last chapter was a little short. I decided for forgo the Christmas chapter for now. It will come later, but not to much later. And everything seems to be conspiring against me to not get any of this done, especially since I needed the internet for Wikipedia to look up some information, the internet was very wiggy for me. Let's just say, it wasn't a pleasant sight. I rewrote this chapter, wasn't happy with it, but now I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or the Torchwood Cardiff team. Nor do I own the **_**Matrix**_** trilogy or series. I only own Halyn and Charles Evans. **

Things were silent for a few hours and into the night. Then, things started going a little crazy. Ianto had gotten word of a group on a small island that had been picking up various aliens from all over Cardiff and other places. There had been reports of them going to a rift spike or after another alien sighting and finding no evidence of a reason for them being there. It had been happening a recently and increasing in numbers. Jack had wanted to go check them out for a while now, but they had finally found their location, which meant show time.

Halyn had that stupid pain again. She just didn't bother to tell anyone. She couldn't believe her father was forcing her to take the red pill; she should have at least gotten a choice out of this.

And now her father was talking to her again, "I know that maybe I should have told you earlier or later, but now it can't be undone. You need to just open your mind a little." It was ironic, actually, because usually Halyn was the one to tell people to open their minds to the possibilities more. But he continued on, "I've tried to prepare you a little, sending you to that philosophy class, teaching you that things aren't always as they seem," and right about now, she'd be more than happy with the blue pill.

Ianto was informing Jack, "The police just got a call from a business down at the docks saying they've been having a lot of suspicious activity there lately. And there was a report of a close encounter with a group of six weevils."

"Well, looks like we're going now," Jack said, and turning to Charles, he said, "You've had some experience with this before right?"

And to Halyn's surprise, he said, "Yes, though a lot of it was from Brazil and Mexico. Why?"

"How would you like to assist us? Brazil's only a start and we can use the extra help." Jack asked. It would be nice to have another, already trained member who knows the drill.

"Do you forget I have daughter who currently is sick?" Charles answered.

Jack thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, I can't leave anyone behind to watch her and I don't know if the Doctor wants to babysit or not." And the discussion continued on for about ten minutes until a decision was made.

"Pack up kid, you're going." That was it; she and her father were going with the Torchwood team and the Doctor. She was in her father's car with the Doctor and Martha while Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Mickey were in the Torchwood vehicle.

Halyn looked around the back seat of the car until she found her cell phone. It was black and covered in a clear case. She turned it on and there was a text message on there from her best friend since they were babies. He father looked up in the mirror to see her and her phone. He asked, "Justin already knows sweetheart. I talked to Roxy earlier when I picked up some of your stuff."

"What do you mean he knows?!" Halyn practically yelled.

"Roxy knew from the moment you were born. We just agreed that we would let you kids live a while without knowing. Justin's not too happy with his mom either, let me tell you that." He replied. Halyn stayed silent. It was not fair! Her best friend's mom, who was like a mom to her, knew long before she did. Charles spoke up again, "If it hasn't changed the way you and Justin interacted before, it's not going to now. If anything, it should be stronger, not that I think it could get any more." She and Justin were pretty close friends. After all, they've know each other since they were babies and have been with each other ever since. They've gotten each other through a lot of things, including Justin's recent coming out of the closet.

Halyn started looking around the van again. She found a giant plastic bag to put junk in. She picked up a sandwich bag and threw it in the bigger bag with disgust.

"What are you doing now?" her father asked.

She replied, "Looking for my sweatshirt, but all I found was a moldy sandwich instead. I think it was once tuna. You really need to clean the van."

Charles slowly shook his head and said, "Hey, most of the junk in here is yours and Justin's. I just took a case full of CDs and books to Roxy's for you guys to sort out."

"Yeah, well, you missed some," she said, holding up an AC/DC CD. Charles looked up and replied, "So that's where it went." Halyn continued rummaging through the back seat while Martha looked on. Halyn remained silent with the exception of a few "oh's," "ah's," and "crap."

Then, forty minutes later, they arrived near the docks. When they got out, Halyn wasn't with them, so she asked her father where she was. He told her, "She's still in the van, searching for her sweatshirt. Oh, look, here she comes now. She must have found it," As Halyn walked over triumphantly wearing a black sweatshirt with teal writing and Gir. "Yep, she found it."

Just then, the rest of the group showed up and Jack immediately got down to business, "Already to go?"

But Martha quietly brought up a few good points, "What are we going to do with Halyn?"

Gwen agreed, "We can't just bring her along. It could get dangerous," and in a quieter voice, "We don't need her getting in the way either." Both of them were trying to keep quite, but Halyn heard them anyway. She just didn't see the point of herself and her father being there anyway. Gwen went on to ask Jack, "Do we really need her father here? That's an extra person to watch out for."

Jack replied curtly, "Of course we do. He has excellent experience with dealing with exploiters. What else do you think he was doing when I met him in Colares? He can take down entire organizations subtly with the least injuries and casualties than we have been able to do."

But Gwen still went on, "But, he has a family now. He isn't what you've seen him to be anymore. He has a different life now and people to take care of." Jack had nothing to say about that matter.

Ianto had sent himself up in the back of the Torchwood vehicle and was already bringing up maps and blue prints of the area and bringing out other equipment. Mickey and Martha had gotten all the gear ready for them to start and the boat they rented was ready.

After a huge discussion, which was all hush-hush to Halyn, they reached a conclusion; Ianto was to stay in and watch over the computers, giving them vital information. Jack, the Doctor, and Martha would go ahead and search the building to confront the group. Her father and Gwen would find a way to shut the building down. And Halyn and Mickey would stay near the boat, being the vital communication line between Ianto and the rest of the team. It was one of Mickey's first official missions with Torchwood and she was the only one who would have Halyn say with them, though being with Ianto would have been a better choice. But, then again, Ianto had already brought up the blueprints of the buildings, and there were a lot of small spaces. They figured it was safe enough for her to be at the shore near the boat; and well, if not, at least she was the closest to the boat.

The sun was just starting it's descent from the sky when they got in the boat and headed out to the island which was barely visible from the shore. Their plan was simple, have Jack, Martha, and the Doctor go in ahead and find William Johnson, the man in charge, confront him, and do whatever it is that Torchwood does in that situation, Halyn didn't know. And her father and Gwen would sneak in and save the aliens from the human exploitation. Simple enough, but there was so much room for failure.

They arrived on the shore, with the night already settling in the sky. They all got out of the boat off to the side and Mickey immediately got to work contacting Ianto. It went well, everyone was able to contact Ianto and he was able to contact them. So they split up and went off, leaving Mickey and Halyn alone near the boat.

Time seemed to drag on, just being there. Halyn really didn't understand what was going on; she knew that they were obviously in a relatively dangerous place, even for the more experienced people, but that was about it. Nonetheless, she was there, with an increasingly painful ache. She hadn't told anyone, they were all too busy and she thought it would have gone away, not increase. Ah well, it wasn't nearly to the point of making her immobile, yet, but it sure was distracting at times.

She and Mickey didn't really speak much. All that you really heard was Ianto advising them on which room to go in, which door, etc. and the occasionally guard warning. Though, Halyn noticed that for such a top propriety, there were hardly any guards at all! _Could it be that they have spotted them? Maybe they know?_ But her musings were interrupted by Mickey saying, "So, how does it feel to be an alien? You know, since you thought you were human, but it turns out you're not."

She replied, "I don't know. The same I guess."

She couldn't read his expression on his face as he said, "Oh. Are you sure? Because it's a big change that's being made."

"Yes, I'm sure." And changing the subject, she said, "Where are the guards? You'd think that there would be cameras or some guards wandering around the place, but this place is dead. We should have been caught or something by now." Mickey nodded, he had been wondering the same thing, but decided against telling the rest of the group until now.

"Have you found anything?" Mickey asked. But both groups replied with a no. But then, Gwen came on the speaker, "We need you all to come down."

Mickey was a little confused, but Gwen said to comply and within minutes, he and Halyn had packed up what little equipment they had and stored it in the boat. Right after, a set of four big burly guards came over and ordered them to follow. They complied immediately when one pulled out a gun. Mickey whispered to Halyn, "You jinxed us. There are your bloody guards." And then one of the guards ordered them to be quiet.

-------------------

Back on the shore line, Ianto was starting to get worried. He hadn't heard anything on the speakers now for fifteen minutes from Gwen and now Jack's and Mickey's mics seemed to have gone dead as well. However, the screens were showing a lot more activity on the island now than before.

-------------------

When they finally arrived to their apparent destination, they found the others all surrounded by guards with bigger guns than theirs. _I highly doubt this is what they expected to happen. What are those things over there? It looks like a, like a holding tank! But for what? Fish? No, wait a minute; those aren't any fish I've seen before. Hey, that looks like a giant praying mantis over there; and over there's what looks to be a mutant pig. What are they? _And it slowly dawned on her,_ are those aliens? _Halyn resisted the urge to run to her father, after all, there was a big possibility of being shot. But she wasn't the one that moved, the Doctor did. All guns were pointed at the Doctor.

"Why are you holding all those creatures in these tanks?" the Doctor questioned. Halyn noticed that around each tank, there was a ton of wires and what looked to be gel packets and other odd things that didn't seem to be food. _Wait, that looks like those cartoon sticks of dynamite. Are those real explosives?_

The Doctor started to walk towards the nearest tank when the apparent leader yelled out, "Back away! Don't touch them! Not a single move! Not one!"

"Why are there explosives all around these living, breathing creatures?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"I'm going to blow them to the moon." The man said, with a strangled laugh at the end.

"But why? Why blow them up?" the Doctor practically yelled.

"To save these aliens from mankind who will pick them apart to see how they work. I'm doing them a favor and giving them a quick end. No one else would be so kind." The man's eyes were bloodshot by now. Halyn secretly believed that he belonged in the loony bin.

Jack quickly responded, "Not all humans would dissect them. Hell, some of them try to help them and send them home."

The man ignored his statement, instead replying, "No point in trying to beg for your life back! You're going to die with us all!" the man started laughing crazily and saying, "They will be saved! Free from us!" Halyn now definitely though he belonged in the happy hotel. And then he started to speak, "The guards are going to make sure you all stay here to meet your fate. Time's a ticking!" The guards just looked at one another. Apparently, being blown to bits wasn't in the original plan. One of them spoken up and said, "We're not going to die here, we're out of here." The guards run off quickly, pointing a gun at anyone who decided to follow. With no one there to hold them there, everyone else began to run out of the room and out of the building.

The man became enraged and started to go after Halyn. He had managed to grab onto to one of her arms and was trying to drag her back. She fought him until the Doctor and Charles showed up and Charles immediately took to attacking the man. But he wouldn't give up fighting. He was bound and determined to take someone down with him as they tried to leave. And then some of his loyal, and possibly suicidal or just as nutty guards came back and began to try to capture them as well.

Charles managed to knock one onto the floor and attacked the other one with the gun. He managed to pin him onto the floor before saying, "Doctor, take Halyn out of here now! I'll hold them off." There was a pause and then, in a constricted voice, he said, "Doctor, you have a good head on your shoulders, helping my daughter and all, so thank you. Please take good care of her." And the Doctor kind of just looked at him, pretending to not comprehend what he just sad, but the other man knew that he understood and motioned for him to leave. There was little time left, but Halyn managed to hear Charles say, "I loved you like my own," before she was whisked away.

And then everything became a blur for Halyn. She attempted to go back to the building, but the Doctor half pushed half dragged her to the boat. Jack had heard and they were already speeding back to Ianto. She later remembered kicking and screaming as she struggled against the Doctor and later Jack as she tried to get back off the boat and go to her father.

By the time they got to the shore, she was silent, staring off into the distant. Halyn was in shock as someone would say. But Ianto didn't say anything as they made their way back to the Hub, with Mickey and Gwen driving Charles' van with the keys he left in it.

**A.N.**** At the beginning of the chapter, I make a reference to the **_**Matrix**_** with the red pill and blue pill. For those of you who don't know, the red pill awakens the person in the Matrix, the blue pill makes them forget what they've learned. Yeah, and the island featured in here doesn't exist. And most likely, Halyn would have stayed on the shore assisting Ianto (but he is a secretary, so no assistant), but she'll crawl in some smaller spaces (yes, I just called Jack fat). I'm sorry, but I killed Charles. T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Yeah, not the Christmas chapter, I decided that it was too early for it. I rewrote chapter four, so if anyone hasn't read the new version, please do, otherwise, this chapter and many more probably won't make as much sense as if you did. Plus, I like the new version a lot better. I use the – to separate different statements by different people. Due to some computer problems recently (and currently ongoing), this chapter was delayed in being put up. I could have put it up, but you all would have killed me later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or any members of Torchwood (nor do I own Emily Dickinson or anything of the Matrix). But Halyn's and Charles's (don't forget Roxy's and Justin's) behinds belong to me! (Que evil music and maniacal laughter.)**

They had arrived back at Torchwood, but not much was said as they unloaded the vehicles and walked in. It was well past midnight and Gwen had a feeling Rhys would want to know all about what happened this time. Ever since she explained to him what they do, he's been asking her all these different questions. _Did you ever see a big-headed green alien?_ No. _Blue?_ No. _Pink?_ No Rhys, those are just in cartoons and advertising. _Oh._ But right now, she just wanted to curl up on the couch watching some television she wouldn't even bother to understand.

Ianto quietly typed in the recent events on the Torchwood profile, reporting a failed mission. Halyn was still silent, off in another world far away from there. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now that…a shudder, she didn't want to think about what had happened to the island, those creatures, and most of all, her father, the man that raised her as his own since she could remember.

And now they all wondered what the hell to do with her. She couldn't just stay there, she would be in the way and besides, it wasn't suited for a child to live in anyway. But she couldn't just be sent off to some relative or friend, she hasn't completed the transition stage, let alone know anything about being a Time Lord or Lady, like that they didn't need as much sleep or food as a human and the use of telepathy.

Jack brought this matter up with the Doctor, who sighed, saying, "I just don't know Jack. You know as well as I do that she can't stay here."

Jack thought for a moment before replying, "How about Halyn goes to stay with you on the TARDIS? She would be right with you so you wouldn't have to worry about her here on Earth and you could teach her." His response didn't surprise the Doctor, if the truth were to be told, he had thought of it himself. He was just wary of the idea, even as ecstatic as he was to not be alone; it wasn't the way he wanted it to have happened. And he didn't want her to be forced to stay with him; he wanted her to want to travel with him.

And the Doctor replied again with, "I just don't know Jack. My traveling isn't exactly the safest thing for her." Jack decided to drop the matter, for now anyways.

A few days later, they had the funeral for Charles Evans. It was a bleak day, kind of drizzly with rain and cloudy out. There was just a headstone, since there was nothing left to bury. It wasn't every elaborate or different from all the others in the cemetery, it just had his name, dates of birth and of death, and a quote from Emily Dickinson which read,

_Because I could not stop for death,_

_He kindly stopped for me._

_The carriage held but just ourselves_

_And immortality._

_~ Emily Dickinson_

There was no one else there except Halyn, the Doctor, Martha, Jack, and the priest who was speaking. Mickey, Gwen, and Ianto stayed at the Hub to watch over things while they were gone. The Doctor remembered hearing about some close friends, but they couldn't get a hold of anyone. Halyn had stayed silent since the events a few days ago. It was just her and the priest standing around the headstone covered with a small bouquet of white lilies. The priest was a little shocked and sad at first to only see Halyn, and he started a little later to give people more time to show, not that any did show. So the Doctor watched far off as the priest began with pity for the young girl standing right there silently.

It ended just as it started, silent and alone. The priest had left the cemetery by then, leaving Halyn alone near the almost grave. The Doctor's eyes had never left her since they arrived hours ago. She wasn't wearing black, just the change of clothes her father had brought her before it happened.

And then there was still the unanswered question of what to do with her now. They had no luck with getting in contact with any relatives, until they found out that there weren't really any left suited to take care of a child, let alone one in her state and condition. They found out that her grandparents had divorced long before she was born and both were now resting like their only son Charles. As for distant relatives, there were spread out in Brazil and Norway, though, there were some people that were distant enough to not really remember Charles at all, let alone his adopted daughter.

And Jack had been dropping hints again for the Doctor to take her aboard, though he tried to avoid it. Finally Martha had to ask him, "Why do you refuse to take her with? It's her right to be exposed to anything from her own race. You could help her so much, and she could do the same for you."

And to which he replied, "I don't know. It isn't that safe for her and with so many changes happening to her…" his voice just stopped. Martha sighed, as much as it was a rarity to see him not know what to do; he really needed to find out soon. And she wasn't about to let him ruin it for himself, as he would do. But not to worry, she had a long talk with Jack about the issue. It's pretty sad when the entire team believed that the Doctor should take care of Halyn.

They spent until sunset at the cemetery before finally leaving to head back to the Hub. Gwen, Mickey, and Ianto were still there, though Gwen was getting ready to head home for the night. Jack, Mickey, and Martha cornered the Doctor in Jack's office, just laying everything on him that they could think off, including the guilt trip. _For Christ's sake man, she's a member of your own race! – Where else does she have to go? – _I don't even know her!_ That's okay; you know more about her than most of your companions before you travel with them. – What better way to get to know someone than when you're in danger and have to choose between saving one race or another for your own safety._

This continued for quite some time. It became one of the few times that the Doctor has been lectured by multiple companions at once for so long and actually giving in. He didn't actually remember how he had given in. Oh, wait; it's when Jack actually had the nerve to call him afraid.

_Jack asked, "You've fought Daleks, Cybermen, and saved the entire universe multiple times fearlessly! But you're scared of one little girl?"_

"_I am not scared of her! I'll have you know-" but the Doctor was cut-off by Jack saying, "It's settled then."_

"_What's settled?" the Doctor asked._

"_You'll take Halyn aboard the TARDIS with you." Jack said while smirking. Jack had successfully pulled off manipulating the situation like the Doctor normally does._

With that, Martha informed Halyn and the others on what was going on and since Halyn already knew somewhat about aliens existing, she just gave her a heads-up on the fact that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside and the Doctor can travel through time and space, with limits of course. It didn't matter; no amount of explaining could prepare anyone for travelling with the Doctor. Halyn merely nodded, though she was actually pretty frightened about the idea, and the Doctor was anxious as well.

And so, later that night, the Doctor and Halyn took a slow walk to where the TARDIS was located, not far from Torchwood Institute, both disliking the arrangements thrown on them.

Before they got there, the Doctor took the time to say, "With you and I being the last two of our kind, I expect nothing from you." And in a lower voice, "I mean like mating, though not killing anyone would be fantastic." He let Halyn absorb this for a little bit before continuing on his way to the TARDIS.

Halyn noticed the blue police box right away. The Doctor had hoped she would and said, "That's it right there." Halyn just stared at him as if proving herself correct in that he was crazy. He decided to open the door to just show her. Then she just completely stared at him, rather confused than anything else.

"Well…how to word, how to word. You know how in cartoons they have things that are bigger than they seem…" his voice just kind of fell. He rubbed his neck; it was going to be a rather long night.

Halyn took a few minutes to think, before saying, "You mean like the tiny hammer that holds multiple, bigger hammers inside of it, almost like those things at holidays that have a smaller thing inside of it opening it up to something smaller and opening it up, etc only backwards? No?"

The Doctor looked at her for a bit before going on, "Well, that is certainly one way to look at it. Kind of, in a way. The TARDIS is kind of like a 'window' in time and space or a 'door' to another part of the universe holding everything here." Now he had a blank stare. "You'll understand it more later." He said as he entered the TARDIS "Are you coming?" was definitely a question, maybe a choice? Halyn stayed outside for a moment thinking hard, _the red pill, or the blue pill? It's my decision of which one I _willingly_ make._ After a moment, she followed in behind.

She thought she could see the shadow of a smile on his face from that. He shut the doors behind her and started to give her a tour of the TARDIS, only a small one though, it would take almost forever. "Right now, we're in the control room, where uh I can control almost everything that goes on in the TARDIS."

He started droning on, moving from the control room to the kitchen to the medic bay and the library. He began rambling about all the numerous authors and poets he had there, the works of Christina Agatha, Charles Dickens, etc. and how he even met some of them. Halyn figured it must really be late as she was practically asleep standing up and constantly blinking her eyes open, only for them to close again. He noticed pretty quickly and said, "Oh, you're tired, that's right, you're still used to sleeping a lot more. Well you'll still need more sleep since you're almost nine hundred years younger than I am. Let's go to your room."

He took her back down the hall until he stopped at a set of doors. Turning to one, he said, "This is the room you'll be staying in and that's my room, though if you ever need to find my, I'll be in the control room or the library," pointing to a door just down the hall. Halyn stifled a yawn. "I guess this is good night. See you I a few hours."

Halyn opened the door and went in. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she didn't think it would look normal like it did. There was a small bed in the corner, along with an empty dresser holding a mirror on top, a chair, and a lamp that sat on top of a small desk. She looked around until she saw another door, opened it and found a small bathroom, just as normal as she was used to. She really didn't have pajamas with her, so she changed into pants and a tee that she had worn earlier.

Sitting on the bed, she started to think about what had happened to her recently. And to her surprise, it angered her. She didn't know what exactly angered her, but it did. After it had left, no other emotion came to take over. Eventually, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A.N. I've been having some computer problems lately. Thankfully, nothing's destroyed, yet. And people, like me, actually use etc. when they speak. Alas, I kind of made the 10****th**** Doctor OOC. And once again, I have references to the Matrix.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Here's the sixth installment of my fanfiction! And the busy season has begun! And the Doctor had actually had about at least five other Time Lord companions. And, I have begun my busy time of year.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who. And I don't own Sarah Jane Smith or her son Luke (not that I would want to).**

The Doctor was tinkering around in the control room. The TARDIS just hummed even more as she was ecstatic about the new company. It gave her a partner in crime, so to speak, to play tricks on the Doctor with.

The Doctor was thinking about how Halyn would be different than his other companions, even Romana and Susan, two other Time Ladies that had travelled with him for a while. For one, their relationship would always have "the last two Time Lords left" in the shadows of it, making it more difficult to develop any kind of companionship at all. And another reason would be that he ultimately destroyed the home planet she can never see and she grew up on Earth.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Halyn woke up about four and a half hours later. Still tired and now not feeling good, she went back to sleep for another four hours. By now, the Doctor was getting a little impatient and worried because she was sleeping longer than a human should.

Just as he made up his mind to go wake her up, Halyn had finally managed to find her way back out into the control room. She was wearing the same thing she wore the last time he had seen her, almost nine hours before. She was a little pale and looked half asleep.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" the Doctor asked. All he got was a little nod. "Breakfast…go to London maybe?" Once again, no verbal response. "So London it is." And he ran around the control room of the TARDIS, dematerializing them from Cardiff to London in a matter of minutes. But he did get a response from a startled Halyn who had to grab a hold of a pillar during the bumpy ride.

When they rematerialized again, the Doctor explained, "That's the biggest way I travel. Now, off to breakfast."

He picked a café at random after sneaking over to an ATM to get some money. He got tea and a scone while Halyn got hot chocolate and a muffin. While they were eating silently, Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke walked by. The Doctor looked up in surprise and said, "Sarah Jane Smith, how are you?"

She looked around until she found him grinning and brought over Luke with her. After the introductions and the silent but burning questions Sarah kept, they began talking. He kind of hoped that Luke might have been able to strike up a conversation with Luke, but that didn't work out at all. And so he ended up talking with the adults.

Coming to an end in the conversation, the Doctor said, "Well Sarah, looks like you're got yourself a bright boy."

And beaming, Sarah replied, "Thank you. Now why do you have a fifteen year old with you?"

The Doctor frowned and said, "Ah that, well that's a long story. Speaking of which," the Doctor looked around, "where did she go?" He went to check the bathrooms, but Sarah Jane cut him off, remarking that only women are allowed in the girls' room. But it didn't matter since Halyn wasn't in there anyway.

"I should have known this would have happened." The Doctor sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean that Halyn isn't exactly here willingly." He replied as he continued looking for her.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

While they had been talking, Halyn had snuck out. The conversation was incredibly boring, all about science and things like how to destroy a particle accelerator. So she grabbed her bag, wrote a little note on napkin and left, just like that. It was almost too easy. And she went down to the water fountain down the road. She had found a bench and started sketching the fountain. It was just busy work while she thought about what had happened recently.

Her life had changed drastically recently since she and her father moved to England. Funny how her father had said they were moving to a safer, more stable home, and now what happened. It was one of those events that change your life to the point that you could never go back to the way it was before. And what didn't help was her friends hadn't sent any sign that they were on this side of the continent anymore either.

After a while, she got bored. She was thinking of going back over to the café, not that she was sure they had really noticed she was gone long, but the little voice inside her head was saying yes.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Luke had stayed at the table while his mom and the Doctor ran around frantically looking for Halyn. While they just past the fountain, Halyn was on her way back up. Neither one of them saw any sign of each other as they went their ways.

Sarah turned to the Doctor and said, "How exactly did you end up with her?"

The Doctor sighed and replied, "You remember Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood? Well, he found her and she was, well still is, sick. He called me up and found out she's a Time Lady. Were dragged to an island were her father died in an explosion. She's been with me for about twelve hours now." And they kept looking.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Halyn started walking back up to the café. When she got there, Luke said, "My mom is out with the Doctor, looking for you."

Halyn looked at him and said, "Why? I left a note for him right on the table." She looked around and picked up a napkin that had fallen off the table and said, "See? I left a note saying that I was down at the fountain. It was on the table; a gust of wind must have blown it off." She sat down with a humph.

Two minutes later, they came back and before they could say anything, Halyn said, "I was down at the fountain. I also had left a note for you." The Doctor looked down and sure enough, there was a note and a quick read verified what she said. Shame though, that the most she had said to him at once had been in reaming his neck.

After that, it was quick again for a while. The Doctor and Sarah Jane got back to talking. Sarah tried getting Halyn to talk, but Halyn was silent. As she went to the bathroom, she saw a familiar figure. And following it in to the bathroom, she was left with nothing but an empty bathroom and a small package. It was addressed to her, and a small note said that it was from someone she knew and trusted. She decided she was going to not tell anyone and open it later.

Hours later, they were back in the TARDIS, and it had to have been one of the longest periods of time he has willing spent in one place in a long time. He was getting antsy; he was no longer used to spending a lot of time in one place.

Most of his companions wanted to travel through time and space with him, especially after an experience with aliens, but once again, Halyn was different. It wasn't so much as an experience with extraterrestrials as it was with a crazy lunatic who destroyed her father.

He was thinking of a shopping center on a planet ruled by cute fuzzy stick-bugs, not that they liked to be called "cute." He had found that out the hard way. It'd probably be the safest bet for now, besides, she really needed some more clothes, and they would start smelling soon and wear out fast.

So he got to the controls, telling Halyn to get ready for a little "trip" somewhere and that it was a surprise, though he purposely forgot to tell her that they didn't always land when and where they were supposed to. He just hoped for the best. Which didn't happen.

**A.****N. Wow, made it to six. By the way people, I'm now swamped and the only way this is really being written is in my spare time at school. I'm already working on the seventh chapter. Sorry for it being so short, I had cut out a scene since I didn't feel it was time for it to happen yet, and I didn't want to write a filler, so it's pretty short.**


End file.
